Aonde quer que seja sempre ele!
by KawaiAkaHana
Summary: Cara, eu tenho que parar de encontra com esse cara ,ta beleza ele e lindo, sarado e charmoso mas já é a trigesima vez ,alis até que agente poderia se ver mas umas vezeszinhas. Romance e comedia e aqui nao somos casas bahias mas e dedicação total a você!


desculpem ,ouve um erro ,com o primeiro capitulo ao inves de sair o texto saiu uns numeros,entao aki vai a estoria

Em um mundo alienigena!!

Cá estou eu ,esperando minha melhor amiga , num maldito show de rock ,ela simplesmente me obriga a vir e depois desaparece como assim? aquela vaca loira me paga por fazer esperar, esperar virgula ela sumil e eu simplesmente me sinto entre aliens ,nao que eles sejam (muito,muito)entranhos mas um cara que venera um grupo que tem como refrao de musica"caga caga cago " nao tem muito em comum comigo(nao tem nadis em comum) , bom mas nunca se sabe ,vai que encontro o amor da minha vida aqui ,a vida e uma caxinha de surpresas como diria meu amigo Joseph Climber ,bom mas isso e irrelevante até por que eu preferiria encontrar o amor da minha vida num estudio de cinema (de preferencia que ele fosse o Brad Pitt)até por que encontrar o amor da sua vida em um hospital ou num cimiterio seria drastico ,ja penso?voce se apaixona pelo cara ,amor a primeira vista,ele se consulta e sai dizendo:tenho uma semana de vida, ai fica foda.

Nota mental, que depois sera passada a um papel e que posteriormente jogarei fora sem perceber:nao aceitar convites da Inoque comecem com ela dizendo"cara voce promete que vai comigo?"serio da ultima vez ela me levou pra ver uma mulher cantando musicas medievais,cara acho que nem existe musicas nao posso fazer nada se minha amiga loira,lega,linda,doce,meiga e extremamente idiota,com um gosto muito mais muito estranho mesmo,acha que tenho aobrigaçao de ir com ela nessas coisas exentricas

Ta bom ja sei vo pro banheiro,quem sabe me acalmo ou encontro a Ino,a alias meu nome e Sakura ,Haruno Sakura, sentiram o clima James Bond, sabe eu pego os dois ultimos James Bonds , mas ainda prefiro o me lembra aoitava serie ,cara geral me zuava por causa da minha enorme testa ,a fala serio ela nem e tão nessa epoca que conheci a Ino, ela me ajudou com esse problema da testa,fez ver,tinha que valorizar meus olhos verdes ao inves de esconder a testa com meu lindo ,cheiroso ,perfeito cabelo que hoje estou com 25 anoshem,na epoca tinha 14 , pra voces verem por que eu me meti nessa furada de show ...

voltando a missão chegar ao banheiro: ui me senti o Tom Cruise,foco ,Sakura ,foco. Meu deus cara, de todas as frias que a Ino ja em meteu essa foi a melhor ,nem ta tao ruim tirando o fato de que estou sozinha ,estou fedendo a cigarro, estou perdida, e muito preocupada com a Ino,ela nao e de sumir assim.

Lá estou eu indo para banheiro,sabe quendo eu disse que podia encontrar o amor da minha vida aqui, mas não esperava ver o que eu vi , simplismente o cara mais lindo do mundo,ele nem ta vendo o show parece trabalhar na produçao(o que e otimo por que o amor da minha vida nao pode ser um et desses ),ual que homem , o melhor que deus grego ,ele ta usando um casaco azul e uma calça preta ...ei eu conheço aquela cabeleira loira conversando com ele, sabia que eu ia achar ela,ou seja missão complete encotrei a Ino agora como eu vou interomper ,se eu fizer isso ela me mata, mas se nao fizer eu morro por deixar meu LOML(love of my life)com ela oh que duvida cruel , a fala serio a Ino que se dane ,sorte o jogo azar no amor ,bem feito quem mando ela me gahar no 21 onem ,hahahaha

Ui o que foi isso passaram a mão na minha bunda,não,isso não ficará assim não mesmo,quem esse idiota pensa que é?

-desculpe ,não foi sem querer com licensa

omg omgomg não acredito nisso, não pode ser!

fim do primeiro capitulo muito loko ne mas sei la deu vontade de fazer

bom sonova nisso (fazer,por que ler so viciada)entao se alguem quiser me add no msn e Lu_naa

podem dar ideias ou se quiser alguem pra falr de naruto tb

bjos e brigada por lerem proposito os parentesis sao da sakura mesmo ok

pls ignorem os erros ,to sem word,sem bloco de notas,ta complicadinho po meu lado

O naruot nao me pertecem ,ertecem ao titio momoto ,mas se o tio momoto nao for muito feio ,um dia me caso com ele ,e fiko com naruto &cia no divorcio


End file.
